<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Searing : One Side, Ackerman by eccedanoia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132274">Searing : One Side, Ackerman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccedanoia/pseuds/eccedanoia'>eccedanoia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate universe - Mafia, Canon Crossover, F/M, Physical Abuse, harsh words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccedanoia/pseuds/eccedanoia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[NSFW] "Every words I'll say on this bed, are commands."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman &amp; Mikasa Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Searing : One Side, Ackerman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A huge thanks sent for user aesspoir on Twitter  for helping me with the storyline and the spirit you gave me. I love you tapi aku tsundere.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Sial, sial, sial. </em>
</p><p>Umpatannya hampir saja keluar jika ia tak menahan diri. Tarik kasar pada helai penutup mata, kata bangsat yang tertahan, serta amarah yang memuncak pada atasan.</p><p>Seorang gadis—di bawah paksaan—berkhianat pada dua pihak.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>“Searing : One Side, Ackerman”</strong>
</p><p>A Rivamika Fanfiction, proudly presented by eccedanoia</p><p>
  <strong>-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>All characters are belongs to Hajime Isayama and Kodansha</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benak Mikasa untuk menerima nasib hidupnya di usia dua puluh satu dengan menjadi orang bersaku citra paling buruk di negara. Bukan suatu penghargaan baginya dengan naik dalam hierarki, sebab memang tidak ada usahanya untuk itu. Namanya terus dikenal dalam lingkup internal organisasi kriminal, dan separuh dari pemerintahan.</p><p>Dengan takdir lahir dalam garis darah Ackerman, adalah bagian hidup terburuk bagi Mikasa untuk diancam dan berakhir sebagai sesosok yang paling patuh di bawah perintah seorang Ackerman lain, Levi.</p><p>Bukan mengartikannya sebagai benci terhadap diri sendiri atau nasib biologis yang jatuh pada marga, tetapi harusnya saat ini Mikasa bisa menikmati hidupnya sebagai mahasiswa jika tak repot-repot untuk melindungi diri dari ancaman mati yang kini menjadi keluarga.</p><p>“Aku tak mengerti padamu, Mikasa. Hebat untuk menjadi yang paling rebel dan loyal secara bersamaan begitu.”</p><p>“Dan aku tak mengerti bisa ada orang sepertimu dalam organisasi macam ini, Ma’am.”</p><p>Matanya menatap lurus ke arah rak alkohol. Mikasa berbicara pada Hanji, kepala bawah organisasi yang sebenarnya dirasa tidak pantas untuk berada dalam posisi atas hierarki, lebih spesifiknya lagi tidak seharusnya Hanji berada dalam organisasi semacam ini. Dia orang baik.</p><p>“Aku membenci pria tetua itu.”</p><p>“Kau membencinya sejak awal bertemu, kan, Ackerman?”</p><p>“Pula ia Ackerman, Ma’am.”</p><p>Hanji tertawa keras dengan gerak tangan yang mengikuti gelaknya, terulur ke depan menggenggam gelas kaca. “Beri aku segelas lagi!”</p><p>Mikasa memilih mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan dengan lampu jingga yang sewaktu-waktu dapat berubah hijau atau ungu. Pikirannya membawa ia kepada hari pertama ia mendorong pintu masuk dengan maksud berkenalan dengan tempat baru.</p><p>
  <em>Jika memang cita-cita, rasanya gadis itu akan sangat terhormat untuk berjalan tepat di belakang seorang berjas rapi yang melangkah dengan arogan. Sambutannya begitu singkat, dan bahkan dianggapnya tak ada oleh sang gadis.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suara baritonnya memang memanjakan telinga, tak munafik jika berkata suaranya seksi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aku tak akan segan menyentuh lehermu dengan peluru sekali kau berontak.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dahi Mikasa berkerut, “Bangsat.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pria itu, dengan tangan pada saku celana, membelakangi Mikasa. Ujarnya tak pernah ia menyambut dengan sebegini eksklusif, menarik laso dengan target yang tak bisa bergerak. Dijemput sendiri.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aku tak akan peduli apa katamu.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Berkhianatlah dan kau akan mati di tempat, Mikasa Ackerman.”</em>
</p><p>Terhitung lima tahun sudah usahanya bertahan hidup, Mikasa semakin terbiasa dengan jerit sandera yang memohon ampun atas kesalahan yang tidak diperbuat. Nasib buruk baginya lagi. Selalu hidup dalam ketidaktegaan, Mikasa memilih jalur aman untuk tak sembarang main bunuh-bunuh.</p><p>Yang begitu bukan berarti Mikasa tak pernah membunuh.</p><p>“Lusa akan menjadi hari yang sulit.” Hanji dengan gelas ber es batu bola yang sudah terisi kembali berujar. Ia tidak terlihat mabuk.</p><p>“Anggap saja kehadiranku di sini adalah ucapan selamat tinggal,” ujar Mikasa diikuti satu tenggak penuh atas alkohol dengan bekas sidik jari memutar pada bibir gelasnya. “Kurasa kali ini aku siap mati.”</p><p>“Kau ini aset, lho. Mana mungkin.”</p><p>“Probabilitas mati dalam agenda besok bisa kukatakan tujuh puluh persen, Ma’am.”</p><p>“Dan yang dua bulan lalu delapan puluh tiga, katamu.”</p><p>Mikasa berdecak, “Bahkan aku mengarang.”</p><p>“Karanganmu akurat dengan perhitunganku. Jadi kepala bawah saja.”</p><p>Adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Hanji untuk sekadar bercakap dengan Mikasa. Gadis itu bergabung pada usia belia, masih sekolah. Ketika temu tatap pertama kali dengan wanita berambut cokelat itu, langsung dirasanya bahwa gadis itu sedang marah.</p><p>“Percaya tidak jika kukatakan ketertarikan Levi padamu adalah satu hal berlebih? Jaminan bagimu, setidaknya tidak akan mati. Dia <em>back up-</em>nya.”</p><p>Gadis itu terkekeh, merasa jijik. “Keparat yang mengancamku sejak hari pertama? Jika bukan karena dia akan membunuhku, aku dengan senang hati berontak untuk kabur dari sini.”</p><p>“Kau jelas menarik di matanya, Mikasa.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>The truth,<strong> Ackerman </strong>was under<strong> Ackermans</strong>.</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Agenda dua hari setelah aku menelfonmu sekarang. Berhati-hati saja, aku tak akan berujar lebih banyak lagi. Kuletakkan penyadapnya di ruang biliar.”</p><p>Mikasa menutup panggilannya setelah seorang di seberang tertawa dan berujar, ‘kerja bagus’. Informasi yang tak ikhlas ia berikan terucap begitu saja mengingat nyawa gadis itu juga ada di tangan lain. Mikasa membenci bagaimana selalu ada penolakan dalam dirinya tiap satu perintah muncul dari dua arah.</p><p>Satu kepalan tangan melayang ke arah cermin kamar mandi, menciptakan retak dan rasa sakit kebiruan pada tiap tempurung pangkal jemari cantik yang diasumsikan bahwa pemiliknya sedang menumpahkan amarah.</p><p>
  <em>“Kuserahkan tanggung jawab agenda padamu, tetap di bawah komandoku.”</em>
</p><p>“<em>Wait, what, Sir?</em> Aku sudah mengajukan keberatan jauh-jauh hari.”</p><p>
  <em>“Tolak sekali lagi dan kubuang kuku-kukumu di tempat sampah besok pagi.”</em>
</p><p>“Aku tak bisa menjamin akan berhasil. Lebih baik biarkan aku hidup daripada mati sia-sia di hadapanmu.” Kalimatnya berusaha menggertak untuk menyampaikan pada kepala bahwa ia ingin tugas lain sebagai ganti penanggung jawab.</p><p>Ponselnya penuh dengan panggilan masuk dari dua pihak bertentang, dipaksanya lagi ia untuk kembali menipu, berkhianat satu-satu.</p><p>Mikasa Ackerman, pengenalan berulang. Hidup seorang diri sebagai seorang pelajar Sekolah Menengah Atas jurusan sains—lima tahun lalu. Tak ada suatu hal luar biasa dalam tarikan nafas yang ia ambil; sebelum kini menjadi kian buruk.</p><p>Tiap embus penuh sesal, rasa tidak tega, kewajiban di bawah tekanan.</p><p>Hidup Mikasa dianggapnya berakhir ketika pada satu malam seorang wanita cantik berwajah riang datang ke rumahnya, membawa buku sejarah yang tak pernah ada di perpustakaan.</p><p>Fakta tentang garis darah terkuat dengan takdir terikat pada satu nama, senjata baginya untuk memaksa gadis itu berbuat jahat pada penduduk sipil dan bergabung dalam zona gelap pemerintahan.</p><p>
  <em>Sejak lima tahun silam, milik Mikasa terikat pada seorang Ackerman lain—atas suatu peristiwa.</em>
</p><p>Menjadi mata-mata ganda dengan pengkhianatan pada keduanya, mediator tipu-tipu dengan citra dan gelar sebagai yang paling dipercaya. Mengerikan jika dipikir, tak lagi terhitungnya dosa yang membuat gadis itu khawatir berlebih atas kehidupan setelah dunia.</p><p>“Kenny, Levi; bajingan.” <em>Terlebih kau, Levi.</em></p><p>Membicarakan fakta yang menjadi akar penyesalan Mikasa atas rasa hutang budi dan pengabdian, sekali lagi, miliknya terikat pada Ackerman yang lain: pria tetua bangsat dengan langkah arogan yang pada hari pertama berujar merendahkan dengan intonasi yang tak pernah mau ia ingat bagaimana nadanya, Levi Ackerman.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><strong> <em>One side </em> </strong> <em>chosen, Ackerbond as fate.</em></p><hr/><p> </p><p>Menjadi informan dengan rekayasa kejadian lapangan, pengaturan dari masing-masing tetua dengan jaminan atas keselamatan. Adalah suatu bimbang bagi Mikasa untuk percaya, sehingga resiko yang diambil justru semakin besar semakin ia melangkah.</p><p>Berkenakan kemeja putih dengan tiga kancing atas yang dibiarkan terbuka, Mikasa berjalan ke satu gang di pinggir kota. Mort Silencieuse.</p><p>Tangan gadis itu terangkat menuju telinga kiri yang tertutup helai rambut.</p><p>“Kirim pasukan dalam setengah jam, Sir. Aku di lokasi.”</p><p>Keputusan Mikasa mutlak untuk mengerahkan diri. Feu de Inconnu, ke mana ia menjatuhkan diri untuk mengabdi pada keterikatan tak terdefinisi pada Levi Ackerman.</p><p>Seorang kepala Feu de Inconnu dengan rekam kriminal yang tak main-main di sana tersenyum tipis. Mengiyakan permintaan Mikasa untuk mengirim pasukan berskala kecil dalam kurun waktu tiga puluh menit dari sekarang.</p><p>Di samping pria itu berdiri seorang wanita dengan senyum yang hampir selalu bertengger pada bibir cantiknya.</p><p>Levi melirik ke arah wanita itu, “Berapa persen katamu?”</p><p>“Sembilan puluh.” Ia melepas kacamatanya, merangkul sang pria dari belakang. “Kalimat gadismu yang akurat itu berkata tujuh puluh.”</p><p>“Tidakkah kau ingin membuat skrip lagi untuk sandiwara dalam ruang biliar?”</p><p>Hanji tertawa puas sekali. “Kau tahu, Levi. Gadis itu tak bisa diajak main-main. Janjimu pada diri sendiri bahwa kau tak mungkin membiarkannya mati di tangan Mort Silencieuse.” Ia menghela nafas, “Atau mungkin ia akan mati di depan Kenny, dor!”</p><p>“<em>Shut up.</em>” Dengan jemari memijat kening yang tak pegal, Levi memainkan kursi putarnya. Ia berpikir dengan satu tangannya yang mengetuk meja dengan kuku. “Kirim pasukan dalam lima belas menit.”</p><p>Senyum Hanji kian mengembang, merasa sangat siap. Ia menepuk pundak Levi, meninggalkannya sendiri dalam ruang tempat ia memantau kamera pengintai yang dipasang Mikasa dalam markas Mort Silencieuse.</p><p>Suara Hanji yang menjauh nyaring terdengar di telinga Levi, “Pasukan satu dalam komando Mikasa, siap ya! Lima belas menit dari sekarang harus di sana!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mikasa menggeram atas kesalahan estimasi yang berputar di kepalanya. Telanjur dominan berpikir tentang bimbang dan keputusan, saat ini tangannya terikat dengan dua kaki yang berlutut di hadapan seorang pria bertopi koboi dengan wanita pirang yang berdiri di sampingnya.</p><p>“<em>You’re doing such a good job, Mikasa.</em>”</p><p>Matanya tertutup oleh sehelai kain, serta mulut yang tidak dibebaskan oleh tertempelnya lakban abu.</p><p>“Ergh—h,”</p><p>Perutnya beberapa kali ditendang oleh si rambut pirang, sebelum Mikasa berhasil oleng ke samping dengan nafas yang terengah akibat banyak melawan.</p><p>
  <em>Buak! Duk!</em>
</p><p>“Cukup, Caven.” Kenny melirik ke arah Mikasa, “Jangan buat dia mati sekarang. Lepas penutup matanya.”</p><p>Wanita bernama Caven tadi menurut, ditariknya kain yang terikat melingkar di mata Mikasa, tepat ketika alis gadis itu hampir bertaut dengan sorot yang nyala mengancam kedua orang di hadapannya. Lakbannya dilepas paksa masih dengan rekat yang menempel baik pada bibir gadis itu.</p><p>“<em>Shit.</em>”</p><p>Dagu Mikasa terangkat oleh pistol dalam genggaman Caven, menuntutnya untuk menatap mata biru nyalang yang tak kalah tajam.</p><p>“Katakan. Di mana.”</p><p>Ia menggeleng kuat, “Tidak.”</p><p>Mikasa, dengan teguh atas putusan pilihan penambatnya untuk tetap hidup, bergantung pada inang; berusaha melindungi meski khianatnya tak lagi dapat dimaafkan.</p><p>“Kau ingin mati dengan peluru bertengger di mana, Mikasa? Pilihan ada di tanganmu.”</p><p>“Bangsat.”</p><p>Gadis itu menunduk, dengan peluh yang menetes dan jantung yang berdegup cepat. Pikirannya salah besar, ia belum siap untuk mati. <em>Sial, sial, sial. Aku tak bisa berpikir, aku tak bisa berpikir.</em></p><p>Lamunannya melambung pada pembicaraan hari itu—dengan Hanji. Ada sedikit harap dalam dirinya untuk menganggap perkataan Hanji kemarin adalah suatu kebenaran. Mengenai aset dan jaminan untuk tidak mati oleh seorang Levi.</p><p>Kamera itu dipasang sempurna oleh Mikasa, kedip lampu merah kecil yang menandakan masih bekerja membuatnya sedikit lega entah karena apa.</p><p>Jika Hanji benar, pasukan Feu de Inconnu di bawah komandonya akan datang dalam dua menit—atau kurang. Hanji memperhitungkan sembilan puluh persen probabilitas untuk mati—dan ia tak pernah main-main selama persentase di atas delapan puluh. <em>Sebab itu kah ia tertawa dengan alkohol di tangannya pada saat berbincang?</em></p><p>
  <em>Feu de Inconnu—tidak—Levi menyadari penyadap dalam ruang biliar?</em>
</p><p>Mikasa mengangkat wajahnya, kembali menatap pistol dalam genggaman wanita pirang dengan iris biru yang menyala.</p><p>Dengan luka pada pelipis, gadis itu menggertak, meyakinkan diri bahwa ia siap mati, “Bajingan, tembak aku di jantung.” <em>Aku memberikan diriku sepenuhnya pada Feu de Inconnu. Aku memercayai Levi Ackerman, di bawah namamu dan atas rasa percayaku—aku mati sebagai Mikasa.</em></p><p>
  <em>Datanglah, kumohon datang.</em>
</p><p>Kancing kemeja Mikasa kian terbuka seiring jari Caven melepasnya satu persatu. Ia menempelkan pistol pada dada kiri gadis itu.</p><p>Mikasa memejamkan mata, menarik nafas. Ia siap—</p><p>
  <em>Dor! Dor!</em>
</p><p>“Kenny!”</p><p>“Oh, Caven! Hai!”</p><p>
  <em>Tunggu, dua suara ini?</em>
</p><p>Mikasa membuka matanya perlahan—ia tak mati, justru hampir sebaliknya. Dipandangnya Caven dengan lengan berdarah dan Kenny dengan sorot yang berbeda dari sebelum gadis itu menutup mata.</p><p>Levi berlutut di sebelah Mikasa, meletakkan dagunya pada bahu dengan kemeja yang tersingkap setengah, dan berbisik, “<em>I’ve told you about punishment.</em>”</p><p>Ditiupnya telinga beranting perak gadis itu sebelum kemudian ia beranjak dan mendekat pada Kenny.</p><p>“Bawa Mikasa, Kenny ada di tanganku.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>In the <strong>searing </strong>heat of two bodies, moan.</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dalam ketidaksadaran di bawah kediktatoran seorang pemimpin, angin menerpa tubuh Mikasa secara bebas tanpa aturan. Mata cantik dengan bulu mata yang panjang memejam, memimpikan ruangan bersenjata sebagai sarana transaksi paling mudah.</p><p>Tubuhnya bergetar dalam tidur, sampai ia membuka mata.</p><p>Tangannya terangkat dengan punggung yang bersandar pada kayu; yang gadis itu rasakan hanya dingin menerpa seluruh permukaan kulit. Rasa dingin yang aneh sampai ia menoleh ke samping.</p><p>Tangannya diborgol masing-masing ke samping—melebar, dengan tubuh tanpa balut meski hanya sehelai kain putih dengan ukuran lima kali lima senti. Tubuhnya terbaring di atas ranjang putih yang lebar dengan selimut berwarna abu.</p><p>Ruangan dengan remang warna merah yang ia asumsikan bersumber dari lampu dioda berwarna merah di sudut ruang.</p><p>Mikasa terdiam menunduk, sampai satu suara bariton kembali menyusup manja ke dalam telinganya, “Kau sudah bangun.”</p><p>Dipandangnya lurus ke depan, arah meja kerja yang sejajar dengan ranjang. Seorang pria berjalan mendekati gadis itu menggenggam gelas bening berisi es batu berukuran kecil di tangan kanan. Parasnya tak jelas terlihat dalam jarak pandang lima meter, mengingat Mikasa membutuhkan kacamata untuk itu.</p><p>“… Sir?”</p><p>“<em>You’re good at guessing,</em>”</p><p>Tak salah lagi, pria itu—Levi Ackerman.</p><p>“<em>But bad for today,</em>”</p><p>“<em>I’ve told you, I don’t wanna be the one who—”</em> Kalimatnya terbungkam oleh jemari Levi yang mendarat pada tubuhnya. Akses bebas bagi pria itu dengan tangan sang gadis yang terborgol dan tubuh tanpa busana. “<em>Fuck you, don’t touch me!</em>”</p><p>Levi meletakkan gelas dalam genggamannya pada nakas samping ranjang. Melepas jas dan kemeja berdasi yang ia kenakan, membuat Mikasa menenggak ludah merasa benci.</p><p>Gadis itu terdiam, karena Levi selama beberapa saat hanya menatapnya dalam geming. Reaksi tubuh atas udara dingin yang menyentuh kulit Mikasa membuat sprei putih tempat ia berada menjadi berantakan seiring gerak kaki yang merapat—usaha sia-sia untuk menahan dingin.</p><p>Entah apa yang dipikirkan Mikasa, tetapi ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.</p><p>
  <em>Bajingan, mengapa tubuhku bereaksi begini?</em>
</p><p>Levi menyeringai dengan kemudian mengendus puas, “<em>Thirsty for touches, Miss?</em>”</p><p>Pria itu duduk di atas ranjang, di samping Mikasa; dengan tangannya yang mengusap seluruh bagian tubuh gadis itu. <em>Sinting, tak pernah jantung pria itu berdegup segini cepat, dalam pembunuhan sekalipun.</em></p><p>“F—Sir, <em>no!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Call me by my name</em>.”</p><p>Mikasa setengah berteriak ketika jari tangan Levi menyentuh titik sensitif tubuhnya, kelemahan tiap wanita ia rasa. Jarinya menelusup masuk ke dalam dengan ditekuk melingkar.</p><p>“Levi, <em>fuck!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Why is it wet already?</em>” Suaranya merendah, seiring jarinya ikut bergerak.</p><p>“Lev—ah … <em>no, no, no, another punishment!</em>”</p><p>Gerakan tubuh gadis itu dalam bereaksi justru memiliki tendensi ke arah manja dibandingkan melawan. Tanpa suara yang berlebihan, keringatnya semakin banyak menetes semakin Levi bermain dengan lubangnya lebih dalam.</p><p>Cairannya terus mengalir, tanpa Mikasa sadar bahwa vaginanya ikut berkedut.</p><p>Levi tersenyum, mencium gadis itu dalam sekali tangkap. Membungkam desah yang siap ia dengar untuk beberapa menit ke depan.</p><p>Bibirnya bergerak, meraih bibir bawah Mikasa. Dihisap dan dilumat berkali-kali, seperti seorang pecandu yang lama tak menghisap lolipop.</p><p>Tangan kanannya masih berada di dalam gadis itu. Digerakannya lebih cepat, memberitahu secara gamblang bahwa gadis itu sedang dihukum.</p><p>“Lev, Levi! Ah! Ngh—ugh,”</p><p>Gemerincing rantai borgol mengikuti suara kain yang bergesekan dengan respon tubuh Mikasa terhadap sentuhan Levi. Gadis itu memberontak tak ikhlas. Pikirannya kacau.</p><p>Balasan cumbu atas ciuman yang diberi oleh Levi membuat pria itu puas. Ia menekan tengkuk gadis itu dan mendorong bibirnya sendiri untuk mencium Mikasa lebih dalam.</p><p>“Mmh—ah … ugh, lepas. Lepas!”</p><p>Ciumannya kasar dengan tangan Levi yang tak bisa diam. Diremasnya dada gadis itu dengan tangan yang berlumur cairan putih bercampur bening setelah mengelus milik Mikasa yang berkedut. Kaki gadis itu merapat dengan tangan terborgol yang terus memberontak, menuntut ingin bebas—ingin menampar pria itu sekarang juga.</p><p>“<em>Every words I’ll say on this bed, are commands.</em>”</p><p>“<em>I hate you</em>.”</p><p>“<em>I’m not</em>.”</p><p>
  <em>Tunggu, apa?</em>
</p><p>Belum sempat Mikasa mengerti atas kata-kata Levi yang seakan memberitahu, jari sialan itu kembali masuk dalam dirinya. Kali ini kasar, dalam, dan cepat.</p><p>“<em>Fuck, fuck—ah! Levi—fuck you, stop! A—ah!</em>”</p><p>Hukuman; tak ada ampun yang diberikan pria itu. Dua jarinya terus bergerak dengan tempo yang semakin meningkat.</p><p>Tubuh Mikasa semakin memanas dengan pekikan yang semakin hebat. Peluhnya mengalir seiring usaha ia untuk menyentuh tubuh sendiri terhalang oleh borgol pada sandaran ranjang yang memerangkap tangannya kuat-kuat.</p><p>Ia mendesah, menggigit bibir bawahnya.</p><p>“<em>Levi,</em> <em>please. I’m sorry—ah, this is just—ah! Levi!</em>”</p><p>Dikecupnya puting Mikasa dengan jilatan-jilatan yang membuatnya mengilap basah. “<em>Come for me</em>.”</p><p>Mata gadis itu menatap Levi tak percaya. <em>Sialan, </em>batinnya. Harga dirinya telah hilang di hadapan pria bangsat ini. Bahkan hanya dengan jari, keringatnya mengalir tak berhenti.</p><p>Mikasa tak merespon, membuat Levi harus memperkasar lagi tangannya.</p><p>“A-ah! Mmph, <em>o-okay … C-come for you. I-I'll come for you.</em>”</p><p>Pergulatan batinnya membawa Mikasa untuk menurut, memusatkan hasrat dan rasa nikmat untuk memuaskan Levi.</p><p>Tidak tinggal diam membiarkan Mikasa berusaha sendirian, Levi mempercepat gerakan tangannya pada tubuh Mikasa dengan mulut yang mengulum kedua puting gadis itu. Dihisap dan digigit, membuat tubuh Mikasa ikut menggelinjang dengan suaranya yang parau mendesahkan namanya.</p><p>Tubuh Mikasa bereaksi seratus persen sesuai dengan harapan Levi. Dengan gemerincing rantai borgol, kaki yang menendang pelan selimut—mengacak tatanan kasur yang sudah rapi, reaksi atas udara dingin yang menempel pada kulit, dan peluh yang menjadi perekat helai rambut gadis itu pada dahi.</p><p>Sensasi geli dirasakan oleh Mikasa ketika Levi menjilat lehernya.</p><p>Kali ini bawaan ego dan bukan kriteria hukuman, Levi memberi tanda pada leher gadis itu. Hasrat kepemilikannya meningkat, kini ia yang memiliki Mikasa.</p><p>“H—ah, Lev,”</p><p>“Levi … Levi …”</p><p>“Levi—ah, Lev … <em>I-I’m sorry</em>,”</p><p>Ruangan merah itu bahkan kini diisi dengan desahan Mikasa menyebut nama Levi, yang mana adalah satu hal yang paling ingin pria itu dengar.</p><p>Mikasa menutup matanya ketika ia merasakan suatu hal yang aneh pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Vaginanya berkedut, kali ini ia merasakannya; dengan perasaan geli yang mengganjal. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat seiring gerakan jari Levi dipercepat—diperlambat—dan dipercepat lagi, mempermainkan Mikasa.</p><p>“<em>Come for me,</em>”</p><p>“Ng—ah, <em>c-come for you. Come for you … f—almost,</em>”</p><p>Pikiran Mikasa kacau. Dalam bayangan visualnya kini hanya ada wajah Levi, dan entah mengapa gadis itu tidak membencinya.</p><p>
  <em>Come for Levi, come for Levi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is it … okay? In front of him?</em>
</p><p>“<em>Go ahead, Mikasa</em>.”</p><p>Mikasa memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, tangannya mengepal—masih dengan borgol; melepaskan perasaan yang ia tahan dari tadi ketika tangan Levi bergerak dalam dirinya.</p><p>“<em>I-I’m, a-… ah! Mmp—ah,</em>” Ia memekik ketika air berhasil menggenang di telapak tangan pria itu dengan suara kecipak kasar atas ego yang menginginkan untuk lebih lagi. Menjadikan Mikasa lelah hanya dengan permainan jari.</p><p>Gadis itu terengah, menyerahkan tubuhnya dengan tangan menggantung di atas, masih terikat dengan suara gemerincing sekali tangannya bergerak.</p><p>Tak cukup rasa mempermainkan Levi sampai di situ, ia meraih gelas kaca yang tadi ia letakkan pada nakas. Ia mengambil satu buah es batu.</p><p>Dihadapnya kemaluan Mikasa, dihirup dalam-dalam.</p><p>“Levi, <em>no</em> ….”</p><p>Pria itu menjilatnya sedikit, setelah basah dengan cairan yang mengotori ranjang, kini dihias lagi dengan saliva miliknya. Hanya sebentar, sebelum satu tangan Levi yang menggenggam es batu bergerak.</p><p>Pria itu meletakkan es batu pada permukaan,</p><p>“<em>F-fuck! No, Levi—no, not ice!</em>”</p><p>… dan mendorongnya masuk, untuk kemudian ditahan oleh tangannya sampai mencair sendiri di dalam.</p><p>Tubuh Mikasa bergetar merasakan dingin yang menjalar dari bawah ke seluruh tubuh. Tangannya memberontak, kali ini ia ingin memeluk tubuh Levi erat-erat, membuatnya hangat.</p><p>“Lepaskan borgolnya,” Ia berujar parau.</p><p>Dibalas oleh tatap nyalang obsidian biru kelabu yang menuntut. “<em>Beg</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Please, just… let me touch you</em>.”</p><p>Kalimat itu di luar ekspektasi Levi, di mana Mikasa tunduk dan berbalik menginginkan dirinya.</p><p>Dengan hasrat bercumbu yang luar biasa, Levi melepaskan kedua tangan Mikasa, membuat gadis itu bersyukur setengah mati dan langsung meraih rahang berjambang tipis pria di depannya.</p><p>Mikasa menarik Levi mendekat, dengan Levi yang juga sudah siap dengan menanggalkan pakaian bawahnya. Tak ada kain lagi yang membalut. Dua-duanya terekspos gamblang dan terang-terangan.</p><p>Hanyut dalam tatap, keduanya terikat perjanjian untuk menerima apapun dalam bentuk tak tertulis. Disusulnya dengan saling berebut udara, mencari celah berbicara dalam pagut yang gila.</p><p>“Hh—mmph, ngh—”</p><p>Levi bermain ego menangkap bibir gadis itu, mencumbunya hebat dengan gigitan kasar yang ia berikan pada bibir bawahnya. Ia menyukai cara Mikasa membuka mulut untuk berteriak sebagai celah baginya untuk menandai bibir gadis itu dengan salivanya, membiarkan lidahnya menyusup masuk dan bermain dengan … gadisnya.</p><p>Tangan Levi tidak tinggal diam. Jarinya kembali menelusup masuk ke dalam tubuh Mikasa dan menggerakkannya cepat. Membuat gadis itu terkejut dan melengkungkan tubuhnya ke atas, bertukar keringat dengan tubuh Levi yang juga sudah lengket.</p><p>Kendali pria itu sudah di luar skenario hukuman yang seharusnya.</p><p>
  <em>He shouldn’t fuck her …</em>
</p><p>“<em>Levi, I’m—</em>” Gadis itu mengambil nafas, “<em>I let you in,</em>”</p><p>Seringai kembali tertengger pada bibir Levi, kali ini keduanya berterima kasih—masing-masing.</p><p>Dengan gesekan perlahan yang diberikan, Levi—kali ini dengan usaha tidak menyakiti—perlahan memasukkan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Mikasa. Membuat gadis itu berdegup yang kemudian ditenangkan oleh kecup pada kening oleh Levi.</p><p>Satu tangannya meremas bantal, dan satunya lagi merangkul lengan Levi yang menyangga tubuhnya sendiri.</p><p>“<em>I know it’s your first time. Take a deep breath.</em>”</p><p>Mikasa menurut.</p><p>“<em>Hold,</em>”</p><p>Gadis itu menyerahkan dirinya pada Levi.</p><p>“<em>Let it out, in one … two …,</em>”</p><p>
  <em>Three.</em>
</p><p>“A—ah! Ng—aah! Levi!”</p><p>Dibungkamnya suara Mikasa dengan ciuman yang kembali diberikan. Kali ini tak sekasar tadi, tapi tetap dalam tuntutan. Perintah bagi Mikasa untuk menahan sakitnya. Jemari gadis itu erat meremas bantalnya, dengan satu tangannya lagi mencengkram lengan Levi sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit.</p><p>“Mmph—ngh,”</p><p>Air mata gadis itu menetes. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Levi erat, tidak membiarkannya bergerak. Tidak lagi dipedulikan oleh Levi sprei putih miliknya yang bernoda dengan bercak merah milik Mikasa.</p><p>“S-Sakit … ugh, Lev.”</p><p>Mikasa beralih manja pada atasannya, mengharap suatu peduli yang pada akhirnya ditangkap oleh Levi. Ibu jari pria itu mengusap air mata Mikasa, ia menahan dirinya untuk bergerak.</p><p>Seperti bukan Levi yang pemaksa dan intoleran.</p><p>Selama beberapa saat Levi mendekap Mikasa dalam rengkuh, membiarkan ia menghirup aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam, mencari ketenangan dan menunggu sinyal dari sang gadis kapan ia siap.</p><p>“<em>I’ll move.</em>”</p><p>Mikasa mengangguk, masih dengan tangannya pada pria itu.</p><p>Levi bergerak perlahan, membuat Mikasa mendesis merasakan sakit yang masih di sana.</p><p>“M-masih … ugh,”</p><p>“Tahan.”</p><p>Pria itu terus bergerak sambil tangannya meremas dada Mikasa. Mulutnya juga tak tinggal diam; mengulum, mencium, mengecup, menggigit, menjilat, dan menghisap bagian tubuh Mikasa yang dapat ia raih.</p><p>Mikasa merasa gila dengan sensasi yang seperti ini, intimasi yang belum pernah ia dapatkan meski kali ini juga tak diawali dengan baik.</p><p>Tangan gadis itu kembali meraih wajah Levi, menatap matanya dalam sambil Levi terus bergerak pelan di bawah sana. Tatapan gadis itu menyaratkan harapan dan kebergantungan, sedang milik Levi sarat akan hasrat, ego, dan cinta yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun sebelumnya.</p><p>Levi mempercepat gerakannya, membuat gadis itu memekik dan memukul pelan lengan Levi.</p><p>“Ngh—ah, Levi!”</p><p>Pria itu menggigit bibir dengan desis pelan yang sesekali terdengar saking ia merasa nikmat berada di dalam Mikasa. Pemandangan yang begitu membuat jantung Mikasa berdegup secara gila, juga dengan kedut miliknya yang dirasanya membuat ia berlebih sensitif terlebih dengan gesekan di dalam dengan milik Levi.</p><p>Keduanya menerima satu sama lain untuk bersatu.</p><p>“L-Levi … ah,”</p><p>“<em>Fuck, I’m gonna marry you, Mikasa.</em>”</p><p>Kalimat tadi terucap sembarangan dengan niat yang sungguh-sungguh. Membuat Mikasa berdesir tak karuan, menarik Levi dalam ciumannya lagi.</p><p>Pagutannya menyambut, tak ada paksaan maupun tuntut dalam cumbu yang kesekian hari ini. Entah benci apa yang selama ini dipendam oleh Mikasa, namun ia tersenyum dalam paut dan lumat bersama Levi kali ini. Ia menyatakan cinta.</p><p>Menuntaskan hasrat terpendam pada seorang pria, dan gairah asing pada sang wanita. Keduanya menjadi satu dalam ikatan tak diharapkan—dalam ikatan seksual dengan intimasi yang tak pernah terduga sebelum ini.</p><p>Keduanya tuntas dengan benih yang mengalir hangat dalam tubuh Mikasa, tak ada harapan untuk menghentikan buah cinta yang akan tumbuh.</p><p>
  <em>Aku mencintai Levi Ackerman.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aku mencintai Mikasa Ackerman.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Let them become one.</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>“TUNGGU—APA?! MEMPERISTRI?!” Hanji dengan segala keterkejutan yang menimpa berteriak keras di hadapan Levi dan keluarga organisasi, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menoleh atas ribut-ribut yang diciptakan. Mikasa di sebelah Levi menunduk malu, mencubit paha pria itu keras.</p><p>“Siapa yang akan menikah?” Porco, seorang Capo dalam keluarga ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan.</p><p>“Nih, Pak Bos Levi dan Mikasa. Perlukah merayakan hari bersejarah di mana Levi sudah bukan lagi bujang lapuk?”</p><p>Erwin yang juga di sana tertawa pelan dengan suara yang kalem. Tangannya merangkul Hanji dan berbisik.</p><p>“Oh … jadi begitu,” Cengiran Hanji berhasil membuat kedua Ackerman curiga. “Sangat tiba-tiba, sih. Tapi aku akan membantumu dalam resepsi pernikahan, Mikasa!—dan tentu saja dalam merawat bayi.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Fin.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To be honest, this is my first time writing an NSFW for Rivamika. But still, I hope everyone can enjoying this fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>